


I'm sleeping with a ghoul

by catboy_ranboo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_ranboo/pseuds/catboy_ranboo
Summary: (big spoiler warning for the war on November 16th)Schlatt and Wilbur wake up Quackity so they can reminisce on the past while Quackity sings the L'manberg National Anthem.they barely talk while he sings.Quackity really wants the thoughts to shut up.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 276





	I'm sleeping with a ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> okay so if it isnt clear Schlatt and Wilbur are both ghost from after the blast. Quackity has a limp from being in the middle of the blast so he has a cane but forgets it a lot.
> 
> sorry for the rushed ending i didnt know how to end it.
> 
> the title is from sex with a ghost by teddy hyde

Wilbur had taken a liking to Quackity, following him around and never leaving his side, Wilbur was different now that he was dead and Quackity got the butt end of it. Wilbur was clingy and didn't seem to remember much but he liked singing and music, he couldn't sing anymore, raspy and dead. 

Wilbur would sit and bop his head, mouthing along to whatever Quackity would sing. One day Schlatt came along, he looked horrible but Wilbur lit up so fast, smiling and jumping up to greet his friend, Quackity lets Schlatt listen too.

Quackity isn't a big fan of getting woken up in the middle of the night but when your two ghost friends need you to sing to them, he will happily help them; glad to be needed again, he hadn't been seen as useful since the explosion left him with a permanent limp.

Wilbur drags Schlatt and Quackity to the L'mantree, sits them down there, and cuddles around Schlatt, Schlatt wraps his arms around Wilbur and stares at Quackity, waiting for the tune to be strummed. 

Quackity sighed and told them it wouldn't be too good, he had just woken up and was still shaking away the tried from his bones. He coughed a few times then slowly strummed on the old, blackened guitar as he started to hum the beginning to The L'manberg Anthem.

"I heard there was a special place, where men could go and emancipate, tyranny and-" Quackity thinks for a moment, stops strumming, and realizes that if he were to sing the actual song the way Wilbur wrote it; he would spiral and thrash, screaming as the words sunk in and brought back memories, he should let Niki sleep in for once, "sorry," he starts to sing again.

"Tyranny and bloodlust of their rulers, well this place is real you needn't fret, with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo and Eret-" Wilbur smiles brightly at the mention of all of their names, humming along,"-a pretty big and not blown up L'manberg,"

Schlatt's eyes drift to the almost fixed crater that is known as l'mamberg, his eyes going back to fix on Wilbur who stared at Quackity like he hung every star in sky, like Wilbur didn't break Quackity.

"For L'manberg," Quackity feels his stomach drop he sees the sun slowly rise, his heart thumping loud enough in his ears that he feels like Wilbur and Schlatt would envy it.

"Its L'manberg," Quackity's voice broke, he had it so close in his hands, his own country ripped away from him. His eyes don't leave the crater.

"My L'manberg," Quackity's voice fully broke as tears started falling, it wasn't fair. Why did Schlatt have to come along and ruin it, why couldn't Wilbur just let the fucking country go, why did they push all their dumb problems on a bunch of kids? 

Tubbo isn't fit to be President, he's 16, he is a child and Quackity would give anything to take the role from him. Quackity knows he isn't a bad person, knows deep down that if he were to convince the younger to give up his power, Quackity's head would be wanted, and that's fine! He's okay with dying but Tubbo shouldn't be pressured like that, to be a good ruler or be dead.

Deeper down; Quackity knows he's just a kid too, he was forced to grow up so young and it had been fun, being a kid again in the dreamsmp but he feels so old now.

"Alex?" Quackity flinches as Wilbur speaks, "Are you okay? Talk to us," He feels a cold hand on his hand that was gripping the guitar, it was tugged away and he felt the emptiness of his hands be filled by cold hands.

"It's okay to be sad but you shouldn't bottle it up," Quackity wants to laugh as Schlatt speaks; the same Schlatt that yelled for Quackity to stop crying at night, the same one not afraid to hit Quackity over a small mistake like too much sugar in coffee or knocked over ink.

"I'm not bottling anything in, si- Schlatt," He almost slips up, catches himself before he reverts to calling Schlatt sir again.

Quackity stands abruptly, ripping his hands away and grabbing the guitar. "I have to... Go, bye," He starts to limp back to his house, he kinda wished he brought his cane as he finally reaches his home.

Quackity throws the dumb guitar with the initials W.S on it and flops on his couch, getting ready to sleep forever until Tubbo or someone needs him again.

Quackity almost misses the old Wilbur and Schlatt but he pushes it down and away as he drifts off into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave some kudos and comments if you could!! thank you bye!!


End file.
